


Purity

by Plume_Sombre



Series: HaiKise week [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 4, M/M, haikiseweek, prompt: 7 sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People had flaws, even Kise and Haizaki. / HaiKise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Day 4:** 7 sins – purity

 

There was no denying when people said Haizaki and Kise were two proud persons. They stood on their grounds and hated being insulted and having their ego attacked. Kise would point out that respect had to be earned, and Haizaki would snarl and growl. However, when they fought—over everything and anything—, neither could quite make the first step, quite apologize in a simple manner. The _'I'm sorry'_ didn't really mean a lot to them—well, Kise knew his boyfriend would never say these words properly and Haizaki didn't forgive that easily sometimes.

This also lead to the problem of Haizaki's short temper; sometimes Kise wished he could control his anger, and while it improved over the years, it still remained easy to get on Haizaki's nerves and to make him resort to punches. He looked like the embodiment of fury when someone or something irked him—thus him not forgiving easily. Kise would frown and reason with him, but most of the time he would sigh and let him calm down on his own. He knew that once angry, nothing could reach Haizaki from a logical point of view.

But there was one thing that always made Haizaki scowl and maybe possessive and definitely irritated; he loathed seeing people flocking to Kise with hungry eyes like he were some kind of sex object, and he hated even more how the model would just put on a smile to keep up appearances despite the fact he was uncomfortable. Haizaki himself cast lustful looks at Kise, but he had the _right_ , damn it; those people didn't and even though his boyfriend told him he didn't need to assert this piece of information, he had never listened—because deep down he knew Ryouta liked to see him a bit jealous, a bit protective perhaps, and ready to protect his honor. So they kissed and bit and sucked, marking, pleasuring and defending—defending that pride of theirs, maybe.

For the longest time, through all middle school and the first two years of high school, Haizaki had envied Kise's good looks and skills, although he would never admit it. But now he absolutely didn't envy these features anymore—especially the looks—because it attracted way too much attention and he'd rather like to be an unknown instead of a celebrity. Kise for his part had maybe taken a liking to Haizaki's carefree attitude and raw displays of feelings, since he couldn't have this chance and would probably never. It seemed pointless but it wasn't, as Kise had what Haizaki lacked and vice versa, being opposites in so many ways but resembling each other more than they thought.

To be quite honest, they had been stupid when young; with a few years older, they could reflect on their behaviours and maybe they had not been that greedy—well, not in the literal sense. Haizaki had wanted things that belonged to other people to satisfy his own desires, but he didn't have any form of attachment to his material possessions; rather he liked stripping people of theirs to toss them and not glancing back. Kise had, on the contrary, all the material things he could ask, but had not demanded them excessively because what he was looking for had to be thrilling, unusual, and unreachable.

They had not been, and weren't greedy, but maybe gluttony appeared along the way for Kise as his diet had become even stricter and every one of his meals was carefully overviewed by some dietician or he was being interrogated at his work to watch his weight. So sometimes he would just snap and grab Haizaki by the arm and drag him to the nearest restaurant to stuff his face, or to go to the konbini and buy the fatest snacks they could find to eat in front of a movie. Haizaki didn't care in the world about his boyfriend's weight and supported him in these spur of the moment whims without mentioning anything to anyone—but of course reality quickly caught up with them and Kise made extra efforts to lose what he gained with pained groans.

And then, on days off, when they could go out to play basketball or meet up with friends, they would both stay in bed doing nothing but stare at the ceiling or talking in grunts, enjoying the fact that not a single thing was expected from them. Sometimes they would even procrastinate their work because they were just too lazy, and regret it the day after—in Kise's case in particular—but that didn't prevent them from doing it again some time later. However their schedules could be so busy that they felt being lazy was a luxury and not a flaw to point out, and okay maybe they exaggerated a bit but in all fairness, everyone needed to be in the same state as a larva to recharge for the next issues they might encounter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In order: pride, wrath, lust, envy, greed, gluttony, sloth.


End file.
